what!
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Yukimura melintasi ruang ganti OR sekolahnya.. namun didalam sana terdengar teriakan Sanada dan Niou... ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi didalam sana? gomen, cuma sedikit


Hai! Akhirnya kelar juga (perjuangan dalam waktu 1 jam)

Sana: apa yang kamu lakukan!

Me: aaah... lagi2.. setiap datang selalu marah2..

Sana: bagaimana tidak! Gara2 kamu, seiichi marah2 padaku!

Me: ... *lirik*

Sana: hoi!

Niou: puri~

Yagyuu: masaharu-kun.. kamu jangan manas2in degh...

Bunta: eh? Ada apa sih?

Jackal: kenapa, aoi?

Yanagi: 80 % karena kesalahpahaman... 90% gara2 ide Aoi...

Me: *clinguk* eh? Hikz... yana-kun jahat!

Bunta: lalu, kemana akaya?

Yanagi: dia sedang bersama dengan Yukimura... membantu menenangkannya...

Me: aaah...

Bunta, jackal: jadi, kenapa?

**-00000-**

Charac: Niou_Sanada

Desc: Konomi-sensei b

Rat: ... ? tak tau...

Time line: Rikkai School

**-ooooooooo-**

"SAKIT! TARUNDORU!" suara yang menggelegar hingga membuat seseorang yang sedang melintasi ruang olahraga itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya, Yukimura Seiichi.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu" pikir Yukimura dan mencoba mendekati pintu ruang ganti sekolahnya itu. "Bukankah itu suara Genichirou? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" pikirnya.

Saat Yukimura hendak menyentuh pegangan pintu itu, dia mendengar suara yang lainnya. "Tidak-kah kamu bisa tenang sedikit? Apa kata yang lain jika mendengar suaramu yang tadi, puri~!"

"Tapi, memang sakit! Kamu kasar sekali!" terdengar suara Sanada yang semakin berat.

"Rasa sakit saat latihan 'Furinkazan' mu saja bisa kamu tahan. Masa seperti ini saja tidak bisa! Bagaimana kamu ini, puri~"

"Tentu saja ini berbeda!" balasnya. "A-Akh!" terdengar suara erangan lainnya dari mulut Sanada yang membuat wajah Yukimura semakin memerah.

'... _Masaharu dan Genichirou? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? Genichirou...!' _ geram Yukimura dalam hati.

Disaat itu tiba-tiba saja Yukimura mendengar namanya dipanggil, yang ternyata adalah Yagyuu Hiroshi. "Yukimura-kun... apa yang sedang kau..."

Belum selesai Yagyuu bertanya, langsung dihentikan oleh Yukimura. "Sttt! Diam!" bisiknya. Akhirnya Yukimura dan Yagyuu mendekatkan telinga mereka pada pintu kayu tersebut.

"Sanada!" kali ini suara Niou yang cukup besar. "Tidakkah kamu bisa tenang sedikit! Bukankah kamu sendiri yang minta padaku?"

"Ta-tapi... aku tidak tahu kalau akan sesakit ini..." terdengar suara Sanada yang terdengar lemah dibalik pintu , bahkan lebih terdengar seperti suara isakan.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu sebelumnya?"

"Tapi..."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau aku lanjutkan atau tidak?"

Keheningan sejenak diantara mereka. Akhirnya terdengar suara lagi, "Ba-Baiklah.. tapi.. tapi pelan-pelan... ARGH! TA-Tarundoru!"

Suara erangan Sanada kembali membuat wajah Yukimura menjadi memerah dan diikuti juga oleh Yagyuu yang berada disebelahnya. "Yu-Yukimura-kun..." bisik Yagyuu. "Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah masuk kelas?"

Pertanyaan Yagyuu semakin membuat Yukimura menjadi geram. Memang benar bahwa Sanada dan Niou berada didalam satu kelas yang sama. Namun saat ini jam pelajaran olahraga dan jam istirahat mereka sudah berakhir.

"Tarundoru! Niou! Pelan-pelan..."

"Ini juga udah pelan-pelan..." balasnya. "Kamu ini... apa kata orang lain kalau tahu sisi lainmu seperti ini... Hahahaha..." ledek Niou.

"N-Niou... ap-apa maksudmu?" balas Sanada yang terputus=putus, seperti habis berlari seharian.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberitahu Yukimura?"

"Ja-Jangan!"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada isengnya.

"Pokoknya jangan! Argh! Niou! Tarundoru!"

"Sanada... Sanada... kamu ini... tidakkah kamu bisa diam sejenak... kalo tidak, bukan salahku kamu merasakan lebih sakit dari pada ini..."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"... Ambil handukmu itu dan tutupi wajahmu... dengan begitu suaramu akan sedikit tertahan"

Sepertinya Sanada menurutinya dan suara teriakan Sanada sedikit berkurang. "Sanada, bagaimana? Lebih baikkan?"

"Ya..."

Yukimura dan Yagyuu yang masih berada didepan pintu semakin lama tidak sabar. "Yukimura-buchou, Yagyuu-senpai... apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya seseorang dari belakang sana. Kirihara Akaya, anak asuhan mereka.

"Tarundoru!" terdengar suara Sanada lagi dan dengan cepat, Yukimura menutup kedua telinga Kirihara dengan telapak tangannya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan, Niou!"

"... Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Tapi terlalu kencang..." terdengar suaranya yang meringis.

"Kalo tidak kencang, nanti cepat lepas! Terlebih tenagamu yang kuat itu"

Setelah itu terdengar berbagai macam erangan suara Sanada yang membuat Yukimura semakin geram dan wajah Yagyuu yang sudah tidak bisa ditutupi lagi, memerah seperti rambut Marui.

"Baiklah... aku sudah selesai.. " seru Niou. "Sanada, cepat pakai seragammu. Kita sudah terlambat masuk kelas"

"Ah!" balasnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua keluar dan sudah disambut dengan senyuman Yukimura. "Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Niou sambil membetulkan dasinya.

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Yukimura.

"Aku duluan. Aku lupa kalau hari ini giliranku ambil peralatan" pamitnya dan segera meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku juga" kali ini Yukimura melepaskan tangannya dari Akaya dan berjalan menginggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Ne,ne... Niou-senpai..."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kenapa fukubuchou bisa bersama dengan senpai?"

"Niou, apa yang baru saja kamu lakukan?"

Niou sempat tercenga dan akhirnya mengerti dengan situasinya. "Hahahahaha..." tawanya dibalas dengan wajah bingung mereka berdua. "Kemarin aku menawarkan obat luka sama Sanada. Aku sudah memperingatinya kalo obat yang aku punya itu memang cepat menyembuhkan luka tetapi sakitnya itu..." kali ini wajah Niou yang meringis. "Aku sendiri saja tidak tahan"

"Lalu?" tanya Akaya.

"Ya... Sanada penasaran dan tadi saat olahraga, dia juga terjatuh. Sekalian aku memakaikan obat itu di pergelangan tangan dan lututnya... Kamu tahu, tadi Sanada sempat mengeluarkan air mata! Ternyata dia sendiri juga tidak tahan..."

"Ah..." Akaya dan Yagyuu mengangguk.

**-123456789-**

Marui, jackal, yanagi: jadi seperti itu...

Niou: ya...

Me: kalian saja yang pikiran na...

Yanagi: kamu sendiri yang buat, sehingga membuat kami menjadi berantakan seperti ini...

Me: ap- *emo cocon*

Yagyuu: masaharu-kun, apa kamu sudah kasih tau Yukimura..

Niou: ..*geleng*

Sana: ...(mati aku)

Yanagi: terakhir kali aku lihat, seiichi sedang membawa tali dan sekopnya...

Sana: lalu?

Yanagi: entahlah.. dan... anehnya dia membawa katanamu, Genichirou...

Sana: APA?

Please ur review n comment ^^


End file.
